Five Nights at Gravity Falls
by DragonMage159
Summary: When Bill Cipher is employed as the night guard, will the anamatronics freak him out... or will it be the other way around. Gravity Falls/FNAF crossover
1. Chapter 1

It was just another summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon. But, like all things that thrive, there had been change through eight years. Dipper and Mabel Pines now ran the Mystery Shack and Dipper became a successful paranormal investigator.

"Dippeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!" Mabel groaned. Currently the situation was 'Annoy or Be Annoyed' and Dipper was the one being annoyed. "Dipping Sauce, get your head out of those books and do something that 'aint related to the paranormal!"

"Mabel this was a mystery unsolved for decades. This could be a big break in my career!" said Dipper

"Why can't you be like a normal twenty year old for once?!" asked Mabel

"I could ask you the same thing Mabes." retorted Dipper

Mabel was intent on getting her brother to take a break from this new case, but she knew her efforts will be fruitless. "What is this thing even about, Dip?"

"Well," replied Dipper " from what I gather, it's this little pizzeria at the edge of town that's supposedly haunted or something."

"That's just wierd," retorted the girl. Dipper replied,"And every night guard they hired didn't even last five nights."

"What!? What happened to them?" Mabel was freaking out. "Nobody knows, Mabes. All they found the next morning was the body of which ever night guard they had, lying in a pool of their own blood. They go through two or three night guards in a week!"

Mabel was right royaly freaked out! "Why are you even doing this?! If it hasn't been solved for decades, then it probaby means that you should leave it alone!" Dipper was unfazed,"Mabel please stop this. I'm going to work as the night guard there next week to conduct obsevations." Mabel flipped out at her brothers way of solving this case,"Dipper, I forbid you to work there! Why can't you work as the night guard at Greasys Diner? Seriously Dip, you could get hurt!"

"Who else will do this Mabel?"

"Anyone but you."

"..."

"Who gave you this information? It can't be the owner if it's still in business." asked Mabel and Dipper replied,"Actually, it was the owner. He was desperate and came to me for an answer. He couldn't shut the place down as it was the last in the franchise and the only place he gets his income from. He couldn't throw the anamatronics out as they were harmless during the day and the kids loved them."

"Why can't you just stream the security camera footage?" asked his sister. "I tried that and it was useless. 90% of it was audio." Dipper played the recorded sound from his laptop, nothing but scuffling in the background was heard. Mabel scrolled though the playlist and asked,"Hey have you played this last one? Seems longer than the others." Dipper was perplexed and looked at the LED screen,"Strange, I could've sworn it wasn't there two days ago." The twenty year old female hit the play button and a male voice played through.

'This is the worst job ever. Babysitting useless robots...' was what was heard but it wasn't over yet, there was still an hour left

'Wait... How is the rabbit missing? I thought they were deactivated.'

Fifteen minutes passed.

'Oh crap the fox is gone! Should I shut the door?' a metallic bang and a sigh of relief was heard

Thirty minutes passed

'Shit they're all gone! And my power is low! Could this night get any crappyer?'

The audio was almost over and metallic cranking was heard.

'Dammit! Used all the power now the doors open!'

Fast, heavy, metallic footsteps was heard.

'NO!NO!NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME !'

A robotic screech and a scream was heard and the recording ended. The twins looked at eachother with the same exspression on their faces.

Fear.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for being away for so long before this story even started. I was up to my neck in end of year exams and I got grounded shortly after. Anyway, thanks for your patience, here is the next chapter._

********************************************************************************************************************Mabel was horrified, "Dip, I forbid you to work at that weird place! You could die!"

"I'm sorry Mabel, I have to do this." Said Dipper but Mabel wouldn't have it, "Please think about what you want to do

"Mabel if I don't solve this case who will?"

"I couldn't care less about anyone else!" yelled Mabel

She then added in a small voice, "Dip, please reconsider what you want to do about this case."

Dipper was torn between risking his life to solve the case and looking for another case to solve, keeping his life.

He sighed, "Okay, I really need to think through this." He got up and walked away. Mabel knew where he was going.

The only place where he can clear his head.

The woods around the Shack.

"Stay on the path!" she called to him

 _~Timeskip~_

Dipper wandered the forest, rethinking his way of solving this mystery and probably the rest of his life. He lost track of how long and where he had been walking. Hands in his hoodie pockets and staring at the ground, he realised something...

He wandered off the path! He was so lost in thought that he strayed away, he had no idea where he was.

Dipper started to panic.

This forest was huge! For all he knew he could've crossed the border to another state!

Running for about what was almost 2 hours, Dipper swore he passed that boulder 5 times already. The twenty year old male sat in the dirt. He was officially lost, tired and the sun was beginning to set. Getting up, he walked around to try and find the Shack again.

After a few minutes he found a clearing with bright green grass swaying in the breeze. But smack-dab in the center was a large, round, stone tablet. About 3 meters in diameter, laying flat like a shotput ring in the ground. Dipper walked closer to inspect this foreign object and saw it was covered in a thick layer of dirt. Using his hand, he tried to wipe away the layer of crap.

That's when he heard it...

"Hey! Long time, no see Pine Tree!" ...Oh dear God in Heaven noooo. Dipper stood up and spun around just to fall on his butt. Shit! Suspended in midair, there he was in all his glory.

The Illuminati Dorito!

Bill Cipher!

Dipper was shocked. Just as he thought this dickwaffle left the town alone, he came and poked his eye where it didn't belong. Bill laughed that weird laugh of his and said, "Hey Pine Tree, did ya miss me? Admit it, you missed me." Damn his big ego to Hell. "What's the matter. Cat got your tongue?" said Bill and laughed again. Dipper felt this was a good time to let out all that pent up stress from his cases, through anger.

He got up, dusted off his jeans and walked toward Bill.

"What the Hell is your problem?! Why can't you just leave this town and I alone?! I am sick and tired of your shit! What more do you want from me?! Can't you go and terrorize someone else?! I have no time for your schemes! Just leave me alone asshole! Have you no life?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" and with that out of his system, he turned around and stormed off.

"Geez, and all I wanted was a favour." said Bill. Dipper turned to face him again and gave him the middle finger, "Fuck you and your favours! I am out!" Bill just closed his eye and shook his head, "Your loss then, Pine Tree. You will probably never come to an answer for that little pizzaria at the edge of town." Dipper stopped in his tracks and looked at the triangular demon. "What do you mean?" he asked. Bill just shugged, "I can help you solve this little mystery without risking your life." Dipper raised a eyebrow, "What's the catch?"

"You smart little human, I knew you'd catch on," said Bill and carried on, "I'm gonna need a human body and that's where you come in, Pine Tree." Dipper's brown eyes widened, "Oh Hell no, I am NOT giving you my body again if that's what your thinking!" Bill just laughed that weird laugh and said, "Nah. I just need some form of human male DNA." Dipper crossed his arms, "Specify." Bill answered, "Your blood."

Dippers eyebrow twitched. "What!?" he yelled and practically flipped out. Bill took his black cane and whacked it on his head, making Dipper fall on his ass once more. "Calm down and pay attention, Pine Tree." said Bill," I only need a few drops, not a few pints!" Dipper calmed a little after that and Bill started speaking again. "You may resume your activities before I came," he said and Dipper looked confused, "What?"

Bill sighed, "You were cleaning the stone table."

"What does that have to do with needing a human body?"

"Do you want an answer to this mystery?"

"Yes-"

"Then get cleaning, Pine Tree," Said Bill, pointing to the stone tablet that was still caked with dirt.

Dipper groaned with irritation and tried to break away the hardened topsoil. "I could use a little help," he said. Underneath is fingernails had dirt in it already but hardly anything broke away. Bill looked at him and said, "I'm sure there's a river nearby somewhere..." and lazily floated about. Dipper grumbled and stormed off to find the river and a bucket.

 _~Timeskip~_

Night had fallen and stars twinkled against the black sky, the moon the only source of light. Dipper had brought the 4th bucket of water to wash away the soil. When he reached the tablet, he flung the bucket over it, making his clothes more wet than they already were. "This better be worth it, Bill," he said an wiped away the mud. When he was finally done...

"What The Fuck!" yelled when he saw what was underneath.

It was Bill's symbol wheel, he saw that shit enough already and seeing it today wasn't helping.

"You really need to stop swearing, Pine Tree." said Bill and floated to the center of the tablet. He conjured up an iron dagger and gave it to Dipper. "You know what to do,"

Dipper grasped the hilt in his right hand, gave Bill a tired, irritated look and held out his left forearm. He made a small incision, not more than a few centimeters long and blood already started dripping out. He walked to the center of the tablet and held out his arm. Blood ran across his palm, off his fingers and fell on the stone Bill's eye. Five drops fell and a small blue flame emerged from where the blood fell. Dipper slowly backed up off the tablet and on the grass again.

Then the small flame died out. A few seconds later the Symbol Wheel erupted into blue flames with Bill still foating in the center. The flames lept off the tablet and wrapped itself around Dipper's bleeding arm. It spun round and round like a little tornado before leaving his arm and going back to the stone tablet, in its place was the mark of the Symbol Wheel. It wasn't black like a tattoo, but a light brown like henna design. The cut had also healed, leaving no scar.

The blue flames enveloped Bill, making him rise a little higher. The light the flames were emitting was real bright, Dipper had to shield his eyes. The flames lowered Bill down on the stone tablet and dissapeared. He stood up and, after a few shaky steps, started to inspect his human body. He held out his arms, "Ohh longer arms-" he clasped a black-gloved had to his mouth. "New voice too," he chuckled. He walked over to where Dipper was standing. "Well," Bill started, "how do I look?"

To sum up Bill's appearence he was roughly 6ft tall, wore a yellow tail coat with the brick pattern and a small cape with the All Seeing Eye. He had a white oxford shirt with black sleeves, black bowtie, black slacks and a pair of black shoes (though both seemed to be connected). He had an olive skintone, his hair was black at the back and yellowed toward the front. He had a triangle eyepatch covering the right eye. The left eye had no iris, just a black pupil slit in the middle. Can't forget the black cane and floating tophat

Dipper was stunned. His eyes wide as he scanned Bill up and down. "Uuuhhh...you look AS SEXY AS HELL! ...great."

He said. "Really?" Bill asked, making sparkily anime eyes. Dipper's eyes narrowed, "Nawwww, bitch you look like shit." Bill just smiled, "Admit it, Pine Tree," he sommoned a mirror out of thin air and admired his reflection, " I look sexy." Dipper looked just about done with this shit.

"Thats it. I'm going back to the Shack." said Dipper. Bill started sniggering, "Wasn't that what you were doing five hours ago? Admit it you need my help!"

"I still have my diginty, Dorito!" yelled Dipper and stormed off while Bill floated after him. Dipper walked on for ten minutes, fully knowing Bill was behind him. Suddenly, Bill stopped, turned around and started walking the other way.

"Bill, where are you going?" Dipper sighed, "Bill? Are you even listening to me?!" but Bill was nearly out of Dippers line of sight so he decided to follow him.

Dipper tried to get Bill's attention the entire trip but his efforts were fruitless. Bill seemed to ignore him on purpose.

After a solid half hour, Bill stopped infront of a thicket of branches. He used his cane's sharp end to cut them all off. Dipper didn't believe Bill would lead him back to the Mystery Shack. But he did.

"Uhh...th-thanks Bill.." Dipper stuttered. Bill just smiled his creepy smile and said, "Your welcome Pine Tree." Dipper walked up the front steps of the Shack with Bill in persuit. The full moon was high up against the dark night sky signaling it was very late.

'Mabel is gonna flip I'm so late." Dipper thought worriedly and opened the door. He didn't even set foot inside when Mabel launched herself at her twin, clinging to him like white on rice. "Ohmahgosh DipDop! Where you been BroBro! I was worried! I was gonna call the police!" Dipper put his hand over her mouth to shut her up, "Calm your shit Mabes, I'm not dead." Mabel was still hanging on him, "But Dip, I - who is that?" she asked.

She let go of Dipper and walked up to Bill. "Hi, I'm Mabel, but you can call me the girl of your dreams," she let rip one of her cheesy conversation starters and gave him a smile. Bill just chuckled, " 'Girl of my dreams?' well I think 'Shooting Star' works just as well." Mabel's eyes widened. "Yes Mabes, this is Bill. He will be helping me with this creepy pizzaria case."

 _A/N: Damn this was crappy. For a reference to Bill's human form, search for '_ **Human Bill Cipher Life Writer'** _in Google Images. Thank you for reading this chapter and reviews are always apprciated. Till next time bros._


End file.
